and Love Said No
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: The fall of Beacon from Pyrrha's point of view. One-shot.


The pulsing sirens engulfed Amity Coliseum, the crowds screaming for their lives to find a way outside to safety. After my last move, an attempt to defend myself from what I thought were millions of swords flying toward me, it seemed the world fell into ruin around me. I'd killed Penny Polendina... dismembered her with her own weapon. Even worse, in doing so I revealed her apparent secret. The girl was a machine, as the voice coming over the microphone had not failed to inform us all.

The woman speaking had brought up some intriguing points, but there was no time to consider all that; an enormous Nevermore was about to break through the barrier and swoop in for an attack. "PYRRHA!" I thought I heard someone yell. "THAT THING IS ABOUT TO BREAK TH-!" The voice was cut off by the sound of the shattering barrier, followed up by the screeching of the Grimm and the _whoosh_ ing sounds its wings made as it circled.

It soared in my direction. Frozen in shock at what I'd done to this girl, I made for a surefire target. I waited for the beast to overtake me, for the light around me to die out. I would have deserved it. I had killed a girl and very probably caused an invasion of Grimm, why should I not pay for it?

The Nevermore screeched again, slinking back as a blur of bright red attacked it... a blinding flash the color of roses.

Ruby Rose had stabbed it in the wing. "Ruby!" I spoke, coming back to reality. The tiny red warrior brandished one of Penny's swords.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" She commanded the bird. It let out a pained SCREEEE as a number of lockers crashed into it. Our classmates and fellow combatants had summoned their weapons, attacking the Grimm with an onslaught of slashes and blasts. A blast from outside the crowd demolished an oncoming Ursa, and Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck ordered us to evacuate.

\/\/\/\/\/

The scene in Vale was horrifying. Atlesian technology had been turned against us, the bots and mechs attacking citizens. The White Fang had shown their faces as well. The horrible creatures of Grimm ran amok through the streets. So the war Ozpin and company had spoken of was beginning, and we would get to be part of that.

Speaking of our headmaster, he appeared at the steps of the school, waiting for me.

That must have been the absolute last thing I wanted to see...

I followed the Professor, Jaune following close at my heels. Along the way, he asked questions I wasn't sure I could answer.

I was certain I couldn't answer any question he might have when we reached the Transmission machine. He must have been shocked to see a person in one of the pods. I jumped into the other pod and Ozpin took to the controls, instructing Jaune to stand guard and no doubt confusing him further. I nodded when Ozpin asked if I was ready. As if there was another choice!

"I need to hear you say it..." He spoke, his usual absent and foreboding tone feeling heavier than usual.

"I'm ready."

"Thank you, Ms. Nikos." He replied as he tapped on his control panel. The pod containing Amber began glowing gold. Her glimmering aura pumped into the pipes, slowly transferring to the one I was holed up inside, coming toward me faster than I would like.

...and then it was like I was on fire, my skin searing like raw meat on a spit.

A scream escaped my lungs, prompting Jaune to rush to my side. Ozpin tried to convince him I would be okay, though none of us were certain. Least of all me...

WHSSSH! The glass shattered, and an arrow pierced Amber's chest, the life seeping out of her and her aura rushing forth to its other half, now owned by Cinder Fall. The aura rushed through her body, her eyes blazing with fiery power. She was now the full-fledged Fall Maiden, in all her disgusting and fiery splendor.

Jaune made for an attack, the goddess knocking him back with a swipe of her hand. "JAUNE!" I shrieked, smashing my fists against the glass of the pod. I felt helpless as I beat against the wall in front of me.

Once I finally escaped and poised for battle, Ozpin urged me to leave, stressing that I would only be in his way. A chance to face down the fiery goddess would have been nice, but I suppose defending the school would be more important.

"Pyrrha, what was all that?" My love asked me when we finally escaped. Before I could answer, the Grimm Dragon circled the school again. At the same time, an orb of fire shot up the tower of Beacon. Had Ozpin been defeated? I had to try and stop her. "Pyrrha, don't follow her, she'll-" I cut him off... by kissing his lips.

The feel of his warm lips against my own took my mind away for a moment, the taste mesmerizing. He intoxicated me, the way he always did. "I love you, Jaune," I told him as we pulled apart. "I'm sorry..."

...and with that I shoved him into a locker and punched in coordinates, sending the screaming love of my life soaring through the sky. I turned my attention to the tower, and the woman I was going to take down. That kiss was my first with my beautiful blond boy, and I was determined it would not be my last!

I only wish I had not been wrong...

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
